Wedding's Funeral
by JooMoonJin
Summary: Pernikahan dan Kematian... Pertemuan dan Perpisahan... Bagaimana jika seseorang merasakan kedua emosi itu secara bersamaan? One Shoot BL KyuWook


**Wedding's Funeral**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Ryeowook**

"Ryeowook, jangan bermain dengan ponselmu terus. Cepat bantu ayah."

Aku tersentak mendengar suara berat menegurku. Walau terdengar lembut, tetap saja membuat tanganku hampir menjatuhkan benda persegi yang sudah beberapa hari ini membuat cemas sekaligus jengkel.

Ya. Kalian benar. Aku tengah cemas karena seseorang tidak kunjung menghubungi ataupun membalas pesan yang sudah kukirim. Aku khawatir sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi padanya karena terakhir kali bersama, kami mengucapkan selamat malam dengan cara yang buruk, dan semenjak itu aku tidak bisa menghubunginya.

Ponselnya bukan seperti sedang dimatikan memang, panggilanku hanya tidak ia jawab. Tapi hal itulah yang justru membuatku kesal.

Karena tidak ingin mendengar ayah menegurku dua kali, aku buru-buru membawa karangan bunga yang baru dikirimkan oleh kurir tadi ke dalam sebuah ruangan seperti gereja—namun tidak lebih luas dari tempat ibadah tersebut.

Di ruangan itu terdapat deretan bangku yang bisa diisi oleh sekitar tiga puluh orang dewasa. Di bagian altar, ada mimbar sebagai tempat berdiri pendeta untuk memimpin, dan tidak lupa sebuah salib besar terpajang di tengah sebagai simbol jika tempat ini memang diperuntukkan untuk hal-hal yang berbau ketuhanan.

Namun ada satu yang membedakan bahwa ruangan ini bukan tempat ibadah. Tepat di bawah agungnya tanda salip di sana, ada sebuah kotak kayu dengan panjang sekitar dua meter. Benda yang terlihat kokoh dan suram, karena merupakan pusat dari kesedihan yang akan segera memenuhi ruangan ini.

Dan di salam sana terbaring seseorang…

Yang tidak bernyawa…

Aku menaruh rangkaian bunga yang semuanya berwarna putih di dekat peti mati mahal tersebut dengan hati-hati, seolah seseorang yang terbaring di dalam sana hanya sedang tertidur, dan akan terganggu jika aku membuat kegaduhan di sekitar.

"Keluarga jenazah akan segera tiba. Apa semua sudah siap?"

Ayahku mengelola sebuah rumah duka.

"Tentu saja. Dia sudah sangat cantik."

Dan aku bertugas sebagai juru rias sang 'pengantin' di dalam peti mati.

oOo

"Hyungsik tidak datang lagi malam ini? Ayah ingin sekali bermain catur."

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut ketika ayah bertanya. Entah mengapa suaranya selalu saja mengagetkan walaupun tidak sedang membentak. Mangkuk yang sedang kucuci hampir saja lepas dan pecah.

Aku menoleh dan menggeleng pada ayah. "Dia belum menghubungiku lagi." Aku kembali memunggungi ayah untuk menutupi ekspresi muram. "Sudah tiga hari."

"Ada apa? Apa persiapan pernikahannya benar-benar menyita waktu?" ayahku tiba-tiba muncul dan menaruh cangkir bekas kopi ke dalam bak cuci piring. "Atau… jika melihat ekspresimu saat ini, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Tanpa terasa aku menggingit bibir dan mencoba menahan napas sebisa mungkin agar tidak gemetar. Ia pasti sudah menyadari ekspresi murung yang tadi coba kusembunyikan. Rasanya sangat memalukan ketika ayahmu menangkap basah bahwa kau sedang bersedih, benar kan?"

"Dia membentakmu lagi?"

"Aku yang salah, ayah—" tanpa sadar aku menjawab dengan cepat. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, dan segera menyesalinya. Kini ayahku bersandar di bibir meja dapur dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jika sudah seperti itu ia pasti menunggu sebuah penjelasan.

Dan aku paling benci menjelaskan.

"Maksudku… dia… aku dan Hyungsik… kami tidak bertengkar. Hanya saja… saat itu aku terlalu egois dan membuatnya marah. Jadi dia… bicara sedikit kasar padaku." Ya Tuhan, sekarang aku benar-benar gemetar.

"Kenapa dia marah?"

Aku meremas handuk dengan harapan bisa sedikit menenangkan detak jantung yang berdebar keras. "Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku sudah bersikap egois."

"Memangnya kenapa kau bersikap egois?"

Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tidak suka menjelaskan.

"Dia… dia memintaku membantunya merias wajah pengantin pria." Aku menghela napas berat, "Dia memintaku merias wajahnya."

Sekarang wajah ayahku justru menunjukkan kebingungan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan menatapku dengan aneh. Walaupun terlihat masih sangat tampan dengan posisi seperti itu (dan di umur lima puluhan) dia tetap membuatku tidak nyaman, dan hal inilah yang membuatku memutuskan untuk tinggal keluar dari rumah dan tinggal sendiri. Walaupun memang, aku masih bisa bertemu ayah setiap kali ia membutuhkanku untuk 'merias' jenazah di rumah dukanya.

Setelah keheningan yang cukup lama karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, akhirnya ayahku lah yang memecah atmosfir dan mengeluarkan suara. "Aku tahu Hyungsik kadang terlihat gila. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia bisa benar-benar…gila. Maksudku… walaupun kau adalah seorang dokter yang bisa merias wajah… tapi kau hanya merias wajah—"

Ayahku tidak melanjutkan kalimat itu karena kami berdua sudah sama-sama tahu kelanjutannya. Kulihat ia menggaruk kepala yang sebenarnya mungkin saja tidak gatal.

"Tapi dia tetap sahabatmu. Tidak ada salahnya jika kau menjadi perias di hari pernikahannya."

"Ayah!" aku langsung kesal saat ayahku mulai berpikir tidak rasional dan justru melihat permasalahan ini sebagai lelucon. Ia benar-benar sama dengan Hyungsik yang suka bertindak bodoh. Itulah sebabnya mereka sangat akrab. Dia bahkan lebih sering bertanya tentang Hyungsik dibandingkan anaknya sendiri.

"Oke… oke… aku hanya bercanda." Ayah mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai _gesture_ menyerah. Ia bermaksud untuk meninggalkan dapur dan menuju ruangannya.

Namun belum sampai lima langkah, ia berbalik.

"Tapi kau harus ingat, jangan sampai aku kehilangan lawan bermain catur hanya karena pertengkaran kalian. Segeralah berbaikan. Dia akan segera menikah. Nanti kita tidak akan bisa sering-sering bertemu dengannya seperti dulu."

Aku merenungi perkataan ayah. Pria tua itu memang ada benarnya. Hyungsik akan segera menikah dan tidak akan seperti dulu yang hampir setiap hari bertemu. Namun ada hal yang tidak ayah ketahui kenapa aku begitu murung menghadapi pernikahannya. Ini benar-benar bukan karena masalah rias wajah. Aku sangat gugup menghadapi pernikahannya nanti. Karena jika membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, aku mungkin tidak akan sanggup menghadiri pernikahan tersebut.

Ayahku tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa jika menuruti kemauan Hyungsik untuk menjadi periasnya akan sama saja dengan 'pekerjaanku' di rumah duka.

Mendandani seseorang untuk pertama dan terakhir kali…

…dan setelah itu kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

oOo

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Kyuhyun**

Entah apakah ada yang salah denganku atau pada acara pernikahannya. Kami berdua tidak pernah cocok. Aku tidak pernah suka dengan pernikahan dan itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak pernah menjadi juru foto untuk acara seperti itu.

Hanya saja… si bodoh Hyungsik itu. Aku tidak tahu ilmu hipnotis apa yang sudah ia keluarkan hingga aku menyetujui untuk menjadi fotografer di acara pernikahannya.

Air terjun, matahari terbenam, petir, letusan gunung berapi, dan wanita seksi adalah beberapa hal yang menurutku patut untuk diabadikan. Aku tidak suka mengambil gambar sebuah momen yang sifatnya sentimental. Kebahagian, kesedihan, kasih sayang, dan amarah menurutku bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disimpan dalam bentuk gambar. Tawa seorang pengantin wanita yang berbahagia mungkin saja akan segera menghilang ketika mendapati tubuhnya menjadi gemuk setelah melahirkan. Air mata seorang suami yang kehilangan pasti tidak akan bertahan lama setelah ia menemukan wanita yang lebih cantik dari mendiang istrinya. Begitu pula dengan wajah memerah para demonstran yang menuntut untuk kesejahteraan di perusahaannya. Semuanya akan terganti dengan senyuman ketika mereka akhirnya mendapati kenaikan gaji yang sesuai dengan permintaan.

Aku tidak suka terhanyut dalam sebuah emosi dari gambar yang kuhasilkan.

Setidaknya itu adalah moto sebelum aku melihatnya hari ini.

Melihat orang 'bahagia' di acara pernikahan atau 'berkabung' di acara pemakaman adalah hal biasa. Tapi bagaimana jika seseorang terlihat berkabung di sebuah acara pernikahan?

Aku melihatnya duduk seorang diri di antara tamu yang berbincang dengan keluarga, kerabat, bahkan mungkin orang yang baru mereka kenal. Dia mengenakan setelan serba hitam dan sepasang sarung tangan putih. Jika tidak salah ingat, pria itu adalah _best man_ pengantin pria yang menyerahan cincin perkawinan di altar saat acara inti tadi.

Semua orang di dalam ruangan ini berbahagia. Namun tidak dengannya.

Tanpa sadar tanganku menekan tombol _shutter_ saat lensa kamera ini mengarah padanya. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kugambarkan mengenai ekspresinya saat ini. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Saat kuarahkan lensa ke kedua matanya, aku tidak menemukan sesuatu seperti genangan air mata atau semacamnya. Aku benar-benar berharap melihat sebuah 'kesedihan' di sana.

Benar-benar gila. Seseorang dengan mudahnya merusak prinsipku yang sudah begitu mendarah daging sebagai seorang fotografer.

Lalu aku tertegun saat menangkap goresan _eyeliner_ di kedua matanya yang sendu. Tipis namun terasa begitu tegas. Seolah siapapun yang membuatnya tidak ingin memperlihatkan kepada orang lain bahwa garis itu bisa langsung dirusak dengan sebuah air mata. Sebuah baja yang melindungi butiran telur dari injakan orang-orang.

Aku mengabadikannya.

Kemudian pria itu terlihat memainkan sebuah pita berwarna putih yang jika tidak salah adalah sisa dari dekorasi karangan bunga yang dipajang di setiap sudut ruangan ini. Mungkin seseorang sudah menjatuhkannya… dan dia memungutnya.

Ya ampun. Aku benar-benar sangat rinci kali ini.

Lalu hal yang paling tidak bisa kupahami pun terjadi. Pemuda itu kemudian secara perlahan mengangkat tangan dan memasangkan pita itu di lengan sebelah kirinya. Detik demi detik prosesnya tak luput dari rekaman kamera yang kupegang.

Kini ia terlihat benar-benar seperti seseorang yang tengah menghadiri pemakaman.

Tidak…

Dia tidak hanya sekedar menghadiri, tapi menjadi seperti keluarga yang ditinggal mati.

"Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sial!" aku tidak sengaja mengumpat. Kemudian menoleh dan mendapati Hyungsik lah yang menginterupsi kegiatanku.

"Wow… _easy bro…_ ada apa? Apa aku sudah mengganggumu?" ia melihat ke sekeliling, "Apa ada wanita seksi di sini?" dan mencari sumber fokus berlebihku beberapa saat tadi.

Aku sempat terkejut saat ia mencoba mengarahkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang menjadi objek bidikku dan langsung berusaha mengalihkan dengan memukul kepalanya. "Yah, jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku! Pergi sana dan temani istrimu berkeliling." Aku berujar agak kasar—hal yang memang biasa kulakukan padanya.

Hyungsik mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis. "Tidak bisakah kau bersikap manis sehari saja? Hyung, ini hari pernikahanku."

Aku memang sempat merasa bersalah. Tapi itu hanya terjadi dua detik. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka pernikahan. Jadi terima saja sikapku ini. Lagi pula.." aku menggoyangkan kamera ke arah wajahnya, "…aku sedang bekerja. Jadi jangan menggangguku. Karena kau pasti akan menjadikannya alasan untuk memotong bayaran yang sudah kita sepakati." Aku mendelik walaupun yakin kalau dia sebenarnya tidak berniat membayarku sepeserpun.

Hadiah pernikahan, katanya.

Hyungsik tertawa dan menunjukkan deratan giginya. Sekarang dia jadi terlihat tampan sekaligus bodoh di mataku."Aku benar-benar sudah menerima hadiah terbaik darimu, hyung. _I love you._ " Setelah itu ia berlalu meninggalkanku. Dengan tetap masih terlihat bodoh.

Lalu aku kembali menatap pria tadi. Dan dia masih ada di sana.

oOo

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Wedding's Funeral**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ryeowook terkejut ketika seseorang mencengkeram lengannya dan menyeretnya dengan paksa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal siapa pria ini. Karena tenanganya yang begitu kuat dan juga tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, ia akhirnya mengikuti kemana pria asing ini membawanya.

Kyuhyun membawa pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk menjauh ruang utama. Mereka keluar dari tempat resepsi dan menuju lorong yang agak sepi.

"Ah!" Ryeowook mengaduh saat tubuhnya didorong dan membentur dinding lorong. Pria asing ini benar-benar kasar pikirnya. Entah kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat hingga harus diperlakukan seperti ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujarnya sambil mengusap lengannya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mencoba mengatur napasnya dulu karena apa yang baru saja ia lakukan tidak dapat dipungkiri benar-benar membutuhkan keberanian yang lebih. Pada dasarnya ia bukanlah orang yang kasar. Namun entah kenapa setelah melihat apa yang sudah pemuda itu lakukan membuatnya jengkel.

"Dari pihak siapa kau datang?" Kyuhyun bertanya masih sambil mengatur napas.

"Huh?"

"Apa kau teman dari pengantin wanita?" pria itu bertolak pinggang dan menatap Ryeowook dengan tajam. Tapi ini bukan sebuah kebencian, hanya saja sikap pemuda di hadapannya ini sudah membuatnya jengkel. Kyuhyun akan memikirkan nanti saja kenapa ia begitu kesal. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah mencari tahu apa maksud dari sikap si pemuda di dalam pernikahan adiknya.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku datang dari pihak pengantin pria."

Kyuhyun terkejut, "Kau teman adikku?"

"Ya." Ryeowook mengangguk, namun masih terlihat syok.

"Kau temannya, dan melakukan ini di pesta pernikahannya?" Kyuhyun menarik paksa pita berwarna putih yang terpasang longgar di lengan Ryeowook. Dan lagi-lagi membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyangka jika alasan pria asing yang mengaku sebagai kakak Hyungsik ini menyeretnya keluar ruangan resepsi adalah karena pita yang ia pasang di tangannya. Dirinya tidak menyangka jika ada yang akan mempedulikan kegiatan _kecil_ nya tadi.

"Aku… tidak… aku hanya…" ia terlihat kesulitan menjawab karena benar-benar masih terkejut dengan sikap pria asing di hadapannya itu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku. Untuk siapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti sudah ada yang mati di sini?" Kyuhyun mendesak. Ia tidak tahan melihat sorot mata kebingungan itu. Tidak memikirkan apakah dirinya sudah keterlaluan terhadap orang yang baru dikenal.

Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menatap kedua mata pria asing di hadapannya ini seolah berusaha memberi tahu bahwa ia sangat benci menjelaskan. Berusaha meminta untuk tidak ditanya lagi dan lagi. Ia hanya ingin pergi.

"Aku minta maaf jika perbuatanku sudah menyinggungmu. Tapi pernikahan ini memang terasa seperti sebuah pemakaman untukku."

Kini ganti Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu. Dia tidak tahu lagi apakah harus diam saja atau marah mendengarkan pengakuan tersebut.

"Yang kulakukan tadi bukanlah memberikan ucapan selamat… tapi yang kulakuan tadi adalah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Hyungsik."

Dan saat itu pula untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat air mata yang begitu hitam.

oOo

Mereka berdua hanya diam selama beberapa menit tanpa satupun yang berniat bicara. Ruangan yang serba putih itu menjadi terasa lebih dingin ketika dua orang di dalam bersikap seperti benda mati.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban dan luka memar di wajahnya. Pria itu dilaporkan menjadi korban pemukulan sejumlah orang tidak dikenal di jalan kecil pinggir kota. Beruntung seseorang lewat dan menemukannya masih bernapas. Hanya barang-barangnya saja yang hilang. Polisi yang datang memeriksa tadi sudah mencatat bahwa Kyuhyun mengalami perampokan yang disertai pemukulan.

"Kau tidak datang hanya untuk melihat, kan?" Kyuhyun akhirnya yang lebih dulu memecah kecanggungan. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyangka jika harus bertemu dengan orang yang sama dalam keadaan yang sama-sama tidak menyenangkan baginya.

Pernikahan…

Lalu rumah sakit dimana dia adalah pasien yang babak belur.

Betul-betul tidak keren.

Ryeowook tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu dan langsung membuka catatan medis Kyuhyun. Sesaat ia mengamati dengan serius sampai seorang suster yang memberikan Kyuhyun pertolongan pertama tadi datang. "Pemeriksaan radiologi?" ujarnya pada suster tersebut.

"Kami sudah membawanya untuk melakukan _X-ray_ dan tidak ada kerusakan yang serius pada tulangnya. Dan karena pasien memiliki otot yang cukup kuat, goresan benda tajam di lengannya juga tidak terlalu dalam."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat mendengar pujian kecil yang ia dengar dari suster cantik di sana, "Jadi, apa aku sudah diizinkan untuk pulang?"

Namun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, suster tersebut justru menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Ryeowook. "Tapi sepertinya Anda harus melihat ini"

Ryeowook mendengus dan menatap Kyuhyun, "Sepertinya belum, Tuan. USG, CT ( _computer tomography) scan,_ PET _(tomografi emisi positrin),_ dan MRI _(pencitraan resonansi magnetik)._ Aku akan mengizinkanmu pulang setelah rangkaian pemeriksaan radiologi itu. Kau mungkin akan menganggap ini semua tidak penting. Tapi percayalah, ini semua demi kebaikanmu. Jadi bertahanlah untuk semalam lagi berada di sini."

oOo

Lagi-lagi mereka diam. Sepertinya tidak ada basa-basi yang benar-benar baik menurut mereka selain diam di awal-awal pertemuan. Ryeowook mengundang Kyuhyun untuk menjelaskan hasil pemeriksaannya beberapa hari lalu. Pria itu terlihat lebih segar dan hanya menyisakan sebuah plester kecil di pelipisnya. Ia duduk dan menatap sang dokter.

Berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama mereka, kini Kyuhyun lebih tenang saat melihat Ryeowook dalam balutan jas dokter dan terlihat begitu berkharisma. Bukan seseorang yang terlihat rapuh dan menganggap sebuah pernikahan seperti acara pemakaman. Itulah alasan mengapa hari ini Kyuhyun tidak begitu terganggu saat mengetahui harus bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Sepertinya lukamu sembuh dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin benar kau memang punya otot yang kuat." Ryeowook tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan namaku."

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum sambil mengendikkan bahu. "Aku memang harus terlihat kuat untuk bisa hidup lebih lama." Ujarnya bercanda.

Ryeowook sangat suka melihat seseorang dengan semangat hidup yang tinggi. Bertahun-tahun bekerja sebagai dokter sudah memberinya banyak pandangan tentang bagaimana setiap orang menyikapi kondisi kesehatan secara berbeda. Bersemangat, optimis, takut, frustasi, hingga putus asa dan ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Semua jenis pasien sudah pernah ia hadapi. Dan tentu saja yang paling membuatnya senang adalah seseorang yang walaupun secara medis divonis memiliki kesempatan hidup yang kecil, dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyerah.

Percaya atau tidak. Pasien seperti itu juga akan memberikan kekuatan yang besar bagi seoang dokter.

"Aku akan memberitahu hasil pemeriksaan yang kau jalani beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa kau siap?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran _film_ dan memasangnya pada proyektor. Ia meredupkan lampu ruangan untuk mendapatkan refleksi gambar yang lebih jelas pada layar komputer besarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap takjub gambar-gambar di atas. Sebelum teknologi digital, dulu ia lebih menyukai foto yang masih berupa _klise negatif_ dibandingkan dengan cetakan berwarna. Menurutnya gambar-gambar tersebut lebih memiliki kesan yang dalam dan misterius. Kesan tentang bagaimana objek yang ia ambil akan diproyeksikan secara maya, contohnya saat seorang wanita cantik dan berkulit putih hanya akan terlihat buruk dan hitam legam di dalamnya. Semuanya seolah terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, dan mungkin akan menunjukkan jati diri yang sesungguhnya.

Walaupun hanya sebuah filosofi, Kyuhyun sangat bangga dengan pemikiran tersebut.

"Ini gambar apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya polos.

"Isi perutmu."

"Lalu benda kecil yang kau lingkari itu?"

Ryeowook kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih melihat gambar proyeksi dengan mata yang berbinar. "Kudengar pelaku perampokan sudah tertangkap."

" _Yep._ " Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi.

"Tentu aku harus menemui mereka, dan kita lihat nanti apa yang bisa kulakukan. Mereka harus mendapat hukuman yang setimpal karena berani merusak wajah tampanku ini."

Kedua mata dokter itu melembut, ia masih menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil. "Sebelum mengajukan tuntutan, aku menyarankan agar kau mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dulu kepada mereka."

Dengan begitu Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang dokter. Kini ekspresi kebingungan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus berterima kasih?"

"Karena berkat mereka, kami bisa mendeteksi adanya kanker di dalam perutmu…"

Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun.

"…berukuran satu koma lima milimeter."

oOo

.

.

"Kyuhyun!"

Ryeowook berlari saat melihat seseorang baru saja keluar dari dalam lobi apartemen. Pemuda itu bukan tidak sengaja melihatnya, ia memang menunggunya. Ryeowook harus bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari siapa orang yang sudah memanggilnya langsung membuang muka dan mempercepat langkah. Cuaca bulan februari yang masih terasa begitu dingin membuat Kyuhyun harus membungkus tubuhnya dengan mantel yang tebal.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu! Kita harus bicara." Ryeowook berlari dan akhirnya mampu mensejajarkan langkahnya. Namun pria itu tidak berniat berhenti dan mendengarkan.

"Yah, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Seperti sebuah gambaran yang ditangkap oleh lensa klise negatif, keadaan kini berbalik. Ryeowook terlihat mencengkeram lengan Kyuhyun dan menyeretnya ke tempat dimana mereka bisa bicara dan tidak menarik banyak perhatian.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun memberontak. Sebuah respon yang hanya membuat dokter muda itu mencengkeram lebih kuat dan menyeretnya lebih cepat. Alasannya jelas, karena orang-orang sudah mulai menyadari keributan kecil yang mereka timbulkan.

…

Tidak ada tempat yang luput oleh perhatian orang banyak selain di sini.

Ryeowook membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya. Ia mengunci pintu secara otomatis hingga pria itu tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sontak membuat Ryeowook lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia bicarakan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ngeri. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun balas menatap Ryeowook, "Alasan kenapa kau masih belum menyerah mengikutiku." Ujarnya dengan nada mencemooh, "Apa karena kau menyukaiku?"

"Apa menurutmu menyukai seseorang akan begitu mudah?" Ryeowook mau tak mau terpancing dengan kalimat sinis dari Kyuhyun. Sejauh ini, dirinya bertindak sebagai dokter yang berusaha menyembuhkan penyakit pasiennya. Vonis yang dijatuhkan kepada Kyuhyun belum final. Ia masih harus memeriksa kondisi ketahanan tubuh pria itu agar bisa mengetahui seberapa tinkat persentase kesembuhannya.

Ryeowook sudah berkali-kali meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika sel kanker yang ditemukan di tubuhnya masih sangat kecil dan sangat mungkin untuk disembuhkan. Seperti yang pernah ia katakan bahwa Kyuhyun seharusnya berterima kasih kepada para perampok itu, karena berkat merekalah Kyuhyun bisa mengetahui penyakitnya lebih dini. Ryeowook begitu yakin bahwa semuanya belum terlambat jika Kyuhyun segera menerima pengobatan.

Tapi pria ini benar-benar menyulitkannya. Entah dosa apa yang sudah Ryeowook lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai ia harus menemui kesulitan dari dua orang kakak beradik di masa kini.

Dan tadi dia bilang apa? 'Apa Ryeowook menyukainya?' Cho Kyuhyun sungguh minta dihajar.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun justru kaget dengan jawaban Ryeowook. Ia selama ini belum mempercayai bahwa ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Ryeowook, pemuda itu bersikap sebagai seorang yang patah hati karena orang yang ia sukai akhirnya menikah dengan orang lain. Dan alih-alih mengakui si pengantin wanita, Ryeowook justru mengatakan bahwa dirinya patah hati karena adik laki-lakinya. Hyungsik.

Tapi sekarang sepertinya memang sudah jelas. Dokter muda ini menyukai orang yang berjenis kelamin sama. Dia _gay._

"Aku akan mengusahakan pengobatan yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi kita harus bergegas. Mungkin saat ini sel kankermu masih tidak lebih besar dari kacang polong. Namun kau harus tahu, benda itu bisa berkembang dengan cepat tanpa kau sadari."

"Kau bilang ini masih tidak berbahaya, kan? Aku akan datang padamu jika memang penyakit ini mulai mengganggu kehidupanku—"

"Tapi saat itu kau mungkin sudah sekarat!" Ryeowook tak punya pilihan selain meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Berani-beraninya dia berkata begitu.

"Lalu apa pedulimu? Kau hanya dokter. Kau memberikan pengobatan jika memang ada yang mampu membayar dengan uang banyak. Dan aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hasil jerih payahku hanya untuk mengobati kanker sialan ini tanpa pernah menikmatinya untuk hal lain!" suara Kyuhyun tak kalah tinggi. Beruntung mereka berada di dalam mobil hingga tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan.

Ryeowook terperangah dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Seolah kalimat yang tadi diucapkan begitu terdengar mengerikan. Namun dibalik itu semua, Ryeowook bisa merasakan jeritan hati orang yang kesepian. Ia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Hyungsik tidak memiliki orang tua, dan itu artinya Kyuhyun juga sama. Ia seorang yatim piatu. Dirinya bisa menjadi akrab dengan Hyungsik karena merasa bahwa kasih sayang yang Ryeowook berikan sama dengan kakak lelakinya—walaupun dengan cara berbeda. Kasih sayang yang sebenarnya memiliki rasa lain. Beruntung Ryeowook tidak sempat mengakui perasaannya. Pemuda itu masih sempat memiliki kehidupan yang normal sekarang.

" _Aku menerima hadiah pernikahan terbaik sepanjang masa dari kakakku."_

Kemudian potongan ingatan itu mengusiknya. Ryeowook dapat melihat kembali betapa bahagianya Hyungsik saat membicarakan tentang sang kakak. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Akhirnya Ryeowook membuka mulut setelah perdebatan dengan dirinya sendiri. "Kumohon pikirkan ini baik-baik. Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya untuk dirimu sendiri… lakukanlah demi adikmu."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

oOo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hm. Aku akan melakukan perjalanan lagi. Kali ini mungkin akan lebih lama dari biasanya. Jadi tinggallah di apartemenku selama aku tidak ada… istrimu butuh ketenangan… rumahnya terlalu ramai, tidak baik untuk kehamilannya…. Oke… jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Ryeowook sengaja tidak langsung masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan saat mendengar Kyuhyun tengah bicara di telepon. Hari ini adalah hari pertama pengobatan untuk Kyuhyun. Butuh waktu setengah bulan bagi pria itu untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

Saat itu Ryeowook sudah hampir putus asa dan memutuskan akan kembali menemui Kyuhyun dan benar-benar menyeretnya ke rumah sakit. Namun ia membatalkan rencana tersebut ketika pagi ini pintu ruangannya dibuka oleh seseorang dengan balutan mantel berwarna coklat muda. Kyuhyun, dengan kemauannya sendiri datang padanya dan mengatakan bersedia untuk melakukan pengobatan.

Walaupun terlihat sekali Kyuhyun begitu gugup saat diberitahu sesi pemeriksaan pertama akan dimulai pukul satu siang, pria itu berhasil menyembunyikannya dan berusaha fokus pada apapun yang dikatakan oleh dokter.

"Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan untuk ruangan ini?" Ryeowook akhirnya masuk dan menyapa Kyuhyun. Pria itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama untuk pasien. Ia berusaha menahan tawanya saat memperhatikan pria itu dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Sosok kerasa kepala yang selama ini menjadi patokan Ryeowook untuk mengingat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tergantikan. Orang itu tetap tinggi—memang—tapi terlihat lebih polos. "Aku bisa menyediakannya untukmu."

Kyuhyun memandang sekelilingnya dan mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang bisa ditambahkan untuk ruang perawatan di rumah sakit. Tapi akan lebih baik jika kalian menyediakan lemari pendingin yang berisi selusin kaleng bir dan beberapa botol soju." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum usil.

Sang dokter yang melihat tingkah tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Akan kuusahakan untuk lemari pendingin. Tapi isinya, aku yang tentukan." Ryeowook kemudian berjalan mendekat dan memberikan sebuah folder berisikan catatan medis dan beberapa metode yang harus Kyuhyun jalani selama pengobatan.

"Kau mengatakan tanpa kemoterapi. Sepertinya memang benar." Kyuhyun membaca singkat beberapa point penting yang dituliskan, kemudian mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat kolom kosong tempat seseorang harus menandatanganinya. "Aku harus menandatangani ini?"

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Ia agak ragu untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut. "Ehm… Kyuhyun… seperti yang pernah aku singgung tentang pengobatanmu di sini… bahwa kami akan melakukan beberapa observasi. Metode pengobatan kanker tanpa kemoterapi ini tergolong baru dan hanya beberapa orang yang sudah menggunakannya. Jadi, jika kau menandatangani kertas itu, artinya kau mengizinkan beberapa dokter lain untuk ikut dalam pengamatannya. Mereka akan—"

"Kau memintaku untuk jadi objek penelitian?"

Dokter itu cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Tidak tidak. Pengobatan ini sudah terbukti aman, Kyuhyun. Jangan Khawatir, karena tingkat keberhasilan kepada pasien yang pernah menggunakannya adalah delapan puluh persen. Semua orang yang berhasil sembuh memiliki kondisi yang sama denganmu saat memulai pengobatan. Itulah mengapa aku begitu mendesakmu."

Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan lagi kalimat-kalimat Ryeowook setelahnya. Ia hanya langsung menandatangani dokumen tersebut dan menyerahkannya. "Hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Aku tidak suka ada banyak orang di sekitarku. Pastikan saja teman-teman doktermu tidak mengganggu ketenanganku nanti."

Ryeowook menerima dokumen tersebut dengan ekspresi masih tak percaya. Tadinya ia berpikir akan menerima reaksi yang lebih keras dari Kyuhyun, bahkan kemungkinan terburuk adalah pria tinggi di hadapannya ini langsung memutuskan untuk membatalkan pengobatan. Tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun begitu tenang dan tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Ryeowook justru semakin gugup dengan sikap itu.

Beruntung keadaan yang canggung tersebut langsung dipecah oleh suara ketukan dari luar. Seorang perawat laki-laki langsung masuk dan membungkuk memberi hormat. "Semuanya sudah siap, Dokter." Ujarnya pada Ryeowook, dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun akan siap dalam sepuluh menit." Jawabnya sebelum melihat sang perawat kembali meninggalkan ruangan. Ia mengambil nampan yang sudah sejak tadi disediakan oleh pihak rumah sakit. "Berbaringlah, aku akan menyuntikkan ini sebelum kita melakukan _CT scan._

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia menatap jarum suntik yang saat ini sudah berada di tangan Ryeowook dengan cara yang profesional. Saat cairan kontras siap untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh pasien, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kyuhyun bereaksi di luar dugaan . ia tersentak dan menjauh dari jarum yang sudah hampir menembus kulit lengannya.

"Ada apa?" Ryeowook yang melihat hal tersebut langsung kahwatir. "Kau… tidak takut dengan jarum suntik kan?"

Kyuhyun masih saja diam. Namun siapapun tahu jika jawabannya adalah benar. Ia cukup takut dengan jarum suntik.

Dokter muda itu tidak lantas langsung memaksa. Ia mendiamkan sebentar sampai pasiennya tenang.

Dua menit berlalu, dan Kyuhyun terlihat lebih tenang walaupun masih ada raut kecemasan di wajahnya. Satu hal yang membuatnya kesal mengapa harus didiagnosa memiliki kanker adalah dirinya pasti akan selalu bertemu dengan peralatan dokter yang menyeramkan. Tidak terkecuali jarum suntik. Konyol memang. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya selalu berusaha terlihat sehat. Ia benci jika terpaksa harus pergi ke dokter atau rumah sakit.

Keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja seseorang menelusupkan tangan ke sela-sela jarinya. Tangan itu menggenggam kuat Kyuhyun, mengalirkan panas yang berbeda dari suhu tubuhnya, dan anehnya hal itu membuatnya nyaman. Ia menatap dokter Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Tersenyum dengan begitu…indah.

 _Apa-apaan ini?_

Kyuhyun masih menatap kedua bola mata di sana, dan sejenak seperti mengalami sebuah _flashback_ singkat, dirinya melihat air mata hitam yang pernah mengalir dari kedua mata tersebut. Saat itu begitu menyakitkan walau hanya dengan melihatnya. Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa untuk pertama kalinya ia sangat terganggu dengan air mata seseorang. Berhari-hari, dari minggu ke minggu, ia tidak bisa melupakannya hingga rasanya hampir gila.

Seorang Kim Ryeowook yang menghadiri sebuah pernikahan dengan pita putih di lengannya. Menurut Kyuhyun, tidak ada ucapan 'selamat tinggal' yang lebih mengerikan daripada sebuah acara pemakaman. Dan Ryeowook melakukan hal tersebut di acara pernikahan adiknya.

Hidup memang ironis. Ketika seseorang begitu mudah jatuh cinta, kemudahan tersebut tidak berlaku ketika saat perpisahan tiba.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara tenor Ryeowook yang lembut memecahkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan membawanya kembali pada kenyataan saat ini.

Saat tidak ada jawaban yang berarti, Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh nadi Kyuhyun untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dan setelah beberapa saat ia menghela napas panjang. "Kau tidak bisa begini terus. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjauhkan jarum suntik darimu."

Ryeowook beralih dan menekan tombol pada alat pemanggil. "Sediakan cairan kontras untuk diminum. Pasien Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerima suntikan langsung."

oOo

"Apa Hyungsik tahu kalau kau menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan itu menjadi pembuka makan siang mereka di sebuah kafetaria. Kyuhyun mendapatkan izin untuk keluar sejenak dari rumah sakit setelah serangkaian pengobatan yang ia lakukan selama hampir sepuluh hari. Ruang radiologi dan kamar rawatnya adalah satu-satunya pemandangan selama di sana. Karena seringnya ia berada di ruangan tersebut, Kyuhyun bahkan yakin ia tidak akan menabrak jika berjalan dengan mata tertutup.

Dokter Kim Heechul yang merupakan kepala observasi pengobatan Kyuhyun sekaligus senior Ryeowook mengizinkn dengan satu syarat. Dirinya bisa pergi ke luar dengan pengawasan.

Kemudian Kyuhyun dengan yakin memilih Ryeowook sebagai 'penjaganya' selama berada di luar rumah sakit.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi membuat Ryeowook hampir tersedak minumannya. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika pria ini masih menyimpan rasa ingin tahu mengenai cerita di balik pertemuan pertama mereka. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" dokter itu balik bertanya.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya penasaran. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu." Kyuhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk supnya. Berhari-hari makan makanan rumah sakit membuatnya kehilangan selera. Ia juga sedikit kehilangan berat badan.

Ryeowook menggeleng setelah beberapa saat diam. "Aku hanya diam-diam menyukainya. Lagipula ayahku juga menyukainya. Adikmu lawan bermain catur yang hebat."

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan, "Aku lebih hebat darinya kalau kau ingin tahu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sudah kembali pada sifat aslinya. Kyuhyun yang ia lihat di rumah sakit begitu pemurung hingga rasanya hampir percaya jika itu adalah sifat aslinya. Namun melihatnya saat ini, Ryeowook kembali yakin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pemuda yang menyenangkan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada ayah. Dia cukup frustasi karena belum bisa menemukan lawan yang setara dengan Hyungsik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Kau sangat pandai mencari celah untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dokter."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun benar-benar orang yang sangat peka.

"Kyuhyun… apa kau yakin tidak ingin memberi tahu adikmu?"

Suasana mendadak murung ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur. Dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun masih tidak ingin memberitahu siapapun termasuk adiknya. Ryeowook bahkan terpaksa menaruh namanya sendiri sebagai wali Kyuhyun selama pengobatan. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Kyuhyun mengancam akan menghentikan semuanya jika Ryeowook nekat mengatakan kondisinya pada Hyungsik.

"Dia satu-satunya keluargamu, bukan? Kalian hanya tinggal berdua."

"Si _brengsek_ itu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini justru terlihat getir. "Dia begitu sulit lepas dariku. Sejak orang tua kami tidak ada, aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya di panti asuhan. Teman-teman yang lain bahkan mengejek kami dan menyebut Hyungsik seperti perempuan. Dia akan menangis jika aku tidak ada di sampingnya saat dia bangun. Saat itu aku sangat takut jika dia akan terus seperti itu dan tumbuh menjadi pria yang hanya berlindung di balik punggung kakaknya."

Kyuhyun berhenti sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah. Ketika akhirnya kami harus berpisah sekolah karena aku harus lulus lebih dulu, Hyungsik tiba-tiba menjelma menjadi laki-laki yang lebih mandiri dan pemberani. Suaranya yang indah membuat dia akhirnya dikagumi banyak teman-teman sekolah—terlebih teman perempuan. Ia memang mengalami sedikit kesulitan di awal. Tapi aku terus mengamati perkembangannya dan merasa begitu takjub. Hyungsik memiliki semuanya. Dia sangat pandai, tampan, santun, dan begitu punya banyak impian."

"Ia melalui banyak kesulitan ketika bersamaku, hingga aku selalu berpikir untuk tidak akan membuatnya seperti itu lagi di masa yang akan datang. Aku harus mendorongnya mencapai kesuksesan dan menggapai semua impiannnya. Aku minta maaf harus mengatakan ini, tapi salah satu impian Hyungsik adalah menikah di umur yang muda. Dan ia sudah mewujudkannya."

"Kau benar-benar kakak yang baik." Ryeowook berucap lembut. Ia begitu terpesona dengan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu."

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Hyungsik memang laki-laki yang hebat. Karena itulah aku menyukainya. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dibalik semua kesempurnaan itu, ternyata ada seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Orang itu adalah kau. Aku tidak peduli apakah ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku berani mengatakan kalau kau ratusan kali lebih hebat. Kau yang membuat Hyungsik jadi seperti sekarang."

Kyuhyun membalas tatapan itu. Ryeowook mungkin 'berbeda' karena keadaannya yang memaksa seperti itu. Entah apa, tapi Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengenal Ryeowook lebih dalam.

Kyuhyun mungkin memiliki banyak ketakutan di dunia ini. Namun ia tidak bisa menunjukkannya karena jika dirinya merasa takut, ia tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi adiknya. Lalu untuk kenyataan bahwa Dokter Kim Ryeowook adalah orang pertama yang mengulurkan tangannya ketika ia merasa ketakutan membuatnya sedikit gusar.

Mungkinkah ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan seseorang?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

oOo

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ryeowook dan Heechul berlari di lorong diikuti dengan beberapa perawat. Mereka sampai di unit gawat darurat hanya dalam sepuluh detik setelah mendapati _code blue_.

Di atas ranjang, seseorang dengan masih berpakaian lengkap terbaring dengan wajah pucat dan basah oleh keringat. Kedua tangannya terlipat seperti tengah melindungi bagian perutnya. Pria itu terlihat begitu kesakitan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook langsung mendekat dan menangkup wajah kesakitan tersebut. "Kyuhyun… Kyuhyun… kau dengar aku? Apa yang terjadi?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun justru menggenggam lengan Ryeowook dengan sekuat tenaga. Seperti membutuhkan pegangan yang kuat. Ia berusaha mengatur napas ditengah rasa sakit yang begitu hebat.

"Dosis dua kali lipat." Heechul berteriak pada salah satu perawat yang sudah siap menerima perintah untuk menyuntikkan obat penghilang rasa sakit.

"Lihat aku Kyuhyun! Kau akan baik-baik saja. Cobalah bernapas." Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun untuk tidak melihat jarum suntik. Fobianya akan berakibat fatal. Stress akan membuat reaksi obat justru yang bisa membahayakan tubuhnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan obat yang disuntikkan mulai menunjukkan reaksi. Beruntung tidak ada tanda-tanda alergi yang timbul. Tubuh Kyuhyun menerima dosis itu dengan baik dan mulai terasa lemas.

Ryeowook masih bisa melihat Kyuhyun berusaha membuka mata dan mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dan setelah penantian yang terasa sangat panjang, akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ryeowook-ah… selamatkan aku…"

Setelah itu bagi Kyuhyun hanya ada kegelapan di sekitarnya.

oOo

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan mendapati wajah Ryeowooklah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Dokter muda itu seperti sengaja berada di sana dan menunggunya siuman.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ryeowook menyapa dengan nada suara hampir berbisik.

Bunyi suara alat bantu pernapasan dan detak jantung Kyuhyun merupakan satu-satunya _backsound_ di dalam ruangan. Pria itu sejujurna agak terganggu dengan selang yang dipasang di hidungnya. Ia jadi merasa begitu lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tugas dokter juga menjaga pasiennya semalaman." Kyuhyun berkata lemah. Suaranya masih terdengar serak. Kedua matanya menangkap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua, dan melihat keadaan ruangan yang gelap dan tanpa cahaya dari jendela, ia berasumsi jika sekarang adalah dini hari.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Suara Kyuhyun benar-benar melepaskan seluruh kecemasannya selama seharian penuh. "Jam jagaku sudah berakhir, sekarang aku ada di sini sebagai walimu. Aku akan memanggil Heechul untuk—" Belum sempat beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu menahannya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam lengan demi mencegahnya pergi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Jangan panggilkan siapapun. Aku tidak ingin ada keributan. Biarkan aku menikmati ketenangan ini sebentar." Ucapnya memohon.

Tidak ada yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan selain mengurungkan niat memanggil dokter lain. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan keluar. Beristirahat—"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia mencengkeram lengan Ryeowook lebih kuat. "Tetaplah di sini. Aku ingin bersamamu."

Perkataan tersebut membuat hatinya menghangat. Ketakutan yang Ryeowook rasakan ketika melihat kondisi Kyuhyun pagi ini hampir saja membuatnya tidak bisa bersikap layaknya seorang dokter. Dirinya sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada yang terjadi selama satu bulan berinteraksi sebagai dokter dan pasien. Kyuhyun menjalani pengobatannya dengan displin dengan bantuan tangan-tangan profesional, termasuk Ryeowook. Mereka hanya sesekali pergi berdua jika sedang jenuh dengan suasana rumah sakit. Bercerita tentang hal-hal konyol dan bisa menghibur.

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Sampai pada masa akhir pengobatan dan operasi dilakukan. Semua berjalan lancar dan Kyuhyun dinyatakan boleh pulang walau masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan berkala sesudahnya.

Tidak ada yang terjadi…

Tapi mengapa rasanya seperti ini?

Ryeowook merasakan ketakutan….

Ia benci jika harus menghadiri sebuah 'pemakaman' seorang teman lagi…

Ia benci jika harus menangis dan merusak _eyeliner_ -nya lagi-lagi…

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau melewatkan beberapa jadwal kontrolmu pasca operasi?" Setelah kembali duduk, Ryeowook memutuskan mencari tahu jawaban dari kecemasannya selama beberapa minggu ini. Kyuhyun hanya datang sekali untuk membuka jahitan, dan setelahnya tidak pernah ada kabar.

"Aku bertengkar dengan adikku."

Ryeowook terbelalak. "Dengan Hyungsik? Ada apa? Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" tanpa sadar ia memberondong pertanyaan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengusir rasa tidak nyaman di kepalanya. Obat penghilang nyeri tadi sepertinya memberikan efek buruk ke kepala. "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau kukatakan bahwa aku melihat istri Hyungsik berciuman dengan pria lain."

"Apa?"

"Aku memperingati wanita itu dan mengancam akan mengatakan semua ini jika ia tidak segera menghentikan kegilaanya. Tapi sesuatu terjadi, dan Hyungsik justru menganggap akulah perusak rumah tangga mereka."

"Dia tidak percaya padamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Dia mengira aku hanya ingin mereka berdua segera meninggalkan apartemen dan mencari rumah sendiri.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila!"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan rumah tangganya. Mereka terus saja bertengkar di tempat tinggalku."

"Tapi bukankah kau yang menyuruhnya untuk tinggal denganmu?

"Sekarang aku menyesalinya. Aku tak percaya mulut wanita bisa membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Mereka berbahaya."

"Bajingan itu lebih berbahaya. Jadi ini sebabnya kau jatuh pingsan?" Ryeowook tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ia begitu marah. "Kau dilarang stress sampai kami menyatakan kau bebas dari kanker, Kyuhyun. Aisshh… si bodoh itu benar-benar—aku akan bicara dengannya. Tidak. Aku akan menghajarnya."

"Ryeowook-ah—"

"Lihat saja besok. Aku akan memukul kepalanya sampai otaknya bisa berfungsi lagi."

"Kim Ryeowook—"

"Jangan coba-coba halangi aku, Kyuhyun!"

"Apa kau begitu menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja—huh?" Ryeowook tersadar dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia bahkan menggigit bibirnya.

"Kim Ryeowook, apa kau menyukaiku?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Kali ini menatap langsung pada dokter muda itu.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" Ryeowook menjawab gugup. Ia menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook dan mengaitkannya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan sangat kuat sembari meyakinkan diri sendiri. "Kuberitahu lagi satu hal…" pria itu mendekatkan tangan yang saling terpaut itu ke dekat dadanya."…aku tidak suka jika perasaanku tidak berbalas."

oOo

Tanpa salju dan segala hal yang berwarna putih. Bulan Februari masih terasa dingin dan membekukan. Dedaunan hijau dan warna-warni bunga juga belum ingin menunjukkan keindahannya. Taman kota tidak seramai ketika musim semi, namun masih diisi oleh beberapa orang yang memang memiliki jadwal tentang 'kebugaran' yang ketat. Sebagian dari mereka masih terlihat berlari mengelilingi kolam air mancur yang sudah mulai diairi, dan sebagian yang lain hanya sekedar duduk di rerumputan yang dingin atau sekedar mengobrol dan tertawa bersama keluarga, teman, ataupun kekasih.

Ryeowook menghentikan langkah cepatnya ketika _stopwatch_ menginformasikan bahwa dirinya sudah berlari sekitar satu jam tigapuluh tujuh menit di tempat itu. Waktu tersebut merupakan pencapaian terpanjang dalam sejarah hidupnya berolahraga.

Dokter muda itu begitu bertenaga pagi ini bukan tanpa sebab. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan hingga _diam_ hanya membuatnya lebih menderita. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari sampai kedua kakinya terasa sakit dan tidak sanggup bahkan untuk berdiri.

Cho Kyuhyun…

Satu nama itulah yang mendominasi pikirannya.

Tentang bagaimana sikapnya beberapa hari terakhir.

Kyuhyun membuatnya gila dengan satu pernyataan cinta.

Ya. Cinta. Ryeowook sudah menganggap dirinya cukup gila untuk menyimpulkan.

 _Kankernya berkembang. Pasien sudah tahap stadium dua. Kita tidak bisa lagi lengah mulai sekarang. Jika tidak ada perkembangan dalam pengobatan dan kondisinya terus menurun, dia mungkin hanya bertahan kurang dari satu tahun._

Ryeowook mendekap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat mengingat perkataan Heechul. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sampai harus kembali masuk ruang gawat darurat menunjukkan bahwa sel-sel kanker telah menyebar ke seluruh dinding usus besar dan menembusnya. Akan sangat sulit jika harus melakukan operasi. Terlebih jika kondisi Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan terus menurun.

Mulai besok. Semua dosis obat yang harus dikonsumsi Kyuhyun akan ditingkatkan. Walaupun tidak akan ada efek samping seperti pada pasien yang diterapkan kemoterapi, Dia masih akan mengalami penurunan sistem kekebalan tubuh.

Kemudian ia mengingat kembali pernyataan cinta itu. "Dasar bodoh. Kenapa harus berkata seperti itu _sih_?"

Reywook mengumpat dengan suara lirih.

"Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh—"

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

Pria itu langsung menoleh mendengar suara asing yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia menemukan seseorang sudah sangat ia kenal berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Hyungsik-ah…"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyungsik itupun tersenyum. "Lama tidak bertemu, hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan hanya menatap Hyungsik. Terlalu terkejut untuk membuka mulut.

"Tidak memelukku?" wajah pemuda itu berseri ketika mengucapkan sebuah lelucon yang memang dulu biasanya ia katakan pada dokter muda di hadapannya.

Namun dia tidak akan melakukannya jika tahu yang sebenarnya. Tidak akan ada lelucon. Tidak akan ada persahabatan yang akrab. Bahkan mungkin Hyungsik tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Ryeowook apapun alasannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" Ryeowook masih menatap Hyungsik dengan sorot mata tak percaya. Pemuda itu sudah hampir dia lupakan berkat seseorang yang terus saja menyita pikirannya. Namun kenapa sekarang dia harus kembali? Kenapa harus saat ini? Ia butuh berpikir dan merencanakan sesuatu. Ryeowook tidak suka dengan segala kejutan ini. Semuanya.

Ada guratan kekecewaan yang samar pada ekspresi Hyungsik ketika pertanyaan itu meluncur dari seorang _hyung_ favoritnya. Namun mengingat semenjak menikah ia tidak pernah lagi menghubungi Ryeowook, kemarahan dan pukulan pun siap ia dapatkan dari pria di depannya ini. "Aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit saat melihatmu duduk di sini. Jadi kupikir karena kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, aku harus menyapamu. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Ryeowook tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan terakhir. "Rumah sakit? Untuk apa?" ia lebih tertarik dengan hal pertama.

"Aku menadapat kabar bahwa kakakku sakit."

 _Deg…_

"Ah. Kau belum mengenal kakakku, ya."

 _Aku mengenalnya._

"Kurasa kalian pernah bertemu di acara pernikahanku."

 _Kami bertemu._

"Tapi sepertinya kalian tidak sempat saling menyapa."

 _Kau salah. Kakakmu bahkan memarahiku._

"Kami sebenarnya sedang ada masalah. Jika bukan karena sakit, aku tidak ingin menemuinya." Hyungsik melanjutkan. Ia duduk sambil menatap langit-langit yang memang sama muramnya dengan Ryeowook. "Kami bertengkar hebat. Bahkan kali ini lebih buruk. Aku tidak tahu mengapa semuanya tidak pernah berjalan dengan benar. Aku benar-benar ingin sekali membencinya kali ini."

Mendengar pemuda itu berkata demikian membuat hatinya berdenyut. Rasa nyeri yang sudah tidak pernah ia rasakan, kini hadir begitu saja. Bahkan sepertinya lebih buruk. Ryeowook tidak mendengar lagi apa yang Hyungsik katakan setelahnya, karena memang tidak perlu. Ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, dan menjengkelkan saat mengetahui bahwa dia adalahsalah satu penyebab seseorang di rumah sakit, kini terpaksa harus menjalani lagi serangkaian pengobatan—bahkan untuk level yang lebih tinggi.

"Hyungsik-ah…"

"Oh?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

oOo

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook melihat Hyungsik menangis. Selama lima tahun pertemanannya, pria itu selalu memperlihatkan sisi kuat dengan segala tingkah lakunya yang usil. Pernah menjadi obat dikala Ryeowook tengah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinya melihat lagi satu pasien yang tidak bisa terselamatkan di atas meja operasi. Jika masa itu tiba, Hyungsik adalah yang terbaik untuk membuatnya melupakan segala beban dan rasa bersalahnya.

Namun hari ini berbeda. Sambil berlutut dengan hidung merah dan mata sembab, Hyungsik terlihat rapuh.

Pria itu sedang minta maaf pada kakaknya…

…Cho Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu di atas ranjang, Kyuhyun hanya menatap adiknya dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sejujurnya kesalahpahaman mereka sudah berakhir karena akhirnya istri Hyungsik mengakui segala perbuatannya. Bertemu dengan teman (pria) lama dan mabuk hingga melakukan perbuatan yang tidak pantas di tempat tinggal Kyuhyun. Wanita itu mengakui semuanya. Termasuk ketika Kyuhyun memergoki perilaku tersebut dan justru dinilai terlalu ikut campur.

Mulut wanita kadang lebih tajam dari samurai.

Demi mencegah Kyuhyun mengadukan semua perbuatannya, wanita itu lebih dulu membuat sebuah 'fitnah' pada kakak iparnya. Mengadu domba kakak beradik itu hingga kesehatan Kyuhyun menurun drastis.

Namun saat semua kebohongan terbongkar, hanya satu yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun katakan pada adiknya. Mengenai kondisi kesehatannya.

 _Aku tidak ingin kau sendirian lagi._ Kyuhyun mengingat perkataan Ryeowook malam itu. Cepat atau lambat ia memang harus memberi tahu keadaannya pada sang adik.

Ryeowook tidak bereaksi sama sekali ketika Kyuhyun mengarahkan tatapan padanya.

"Hyungsik-ah. Berdirilah. Lututmu bisa sakit. Lagipula aku tidak akan mati secepat itu." Ujarnya, tidak jelas apakah itu serius dan bercanda.

"Katakan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku akan menceraikan Yui jika itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."

"Yah. Aku sudah tidak marah. Jangan berlebihan."

"Huh?" Seketika tangisannya berhenti. "Tapi kau pergi begitu saja saat aku bertengkar dengan Yui."

"Aku lupa kalau ada jadwal konsultasi dengan dokter." Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Ryeowook yang masih diam. Kemudian berkata hati-hati. "Aku… harus melakukan pengobatan lanjutan."

 _Berkatnya… aku tidak sendirian lagi._

oOo

"Aku sudah menutupi semuanya. Sekarang luka-lukamu seperti tidak pernah ada. Kau sudah sangat cantik Nona Han."

Ryeowook meletakkan alat-alat kosmetiknya dan beranjak pada gaun pengantin yang masih tergeletak di dekat kotak pembungkusnya. Saat ini ia tengah melakukan pekerjaan _sambilan_ di rumah duka milik sang ayah. 'Modelnya' kali ini adalah seorang wanita cantik berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Setidaknya bisa dikatakan seperti itu sebelum kecelakaan maut terjadi sampai menghancurkan hampir seluruh wajahnya.

Sebuah kisah tragis yang terjadi pada seorang calon mempelai wanita sebelum ia bisa berdiri di atas altar dan mengucapkan janji 'sampai maut memisahkan'.

"Sudah selesai?"

Ryeowook menoleh kepada seseorang yang kini tersenyum padanya.

Kyuhyun ada di sana. Ia terlihat tinggi dan tampan. Siapapun tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika pria yang terlihat sehat itu memiliki kanker stadium dua dalam catatan medisnya.

Pemuda itu membalas senyumannya dan mengangguk.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia berdiri sambil merapikan semua peralatan yang tadi digunakan. Saat itulah terdengar Kyuhyun terpekik pelan. "Waaah, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

Jika melihat kepada siapa komentar itu diberikan, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sopan. Tubuh di dalam peti kayu tersebut memang sudah tidak akan marah karena tersinggung. Namun tetap saja, hal itu membuat Ryeowook langsung melompat dan menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menjauh. Ia menempelkan jari di bibir dan bersuara "Ssshhh." Pada Kyuhyun.

Pria tinggi itu langsung tersenyum minta maaf saat menyadari kesalahannya. "Maaf. Apa aku sudah keterlaluan?" Kyuhyun langsung kembali mendekati peti mati dan membungkuk untuk minta maaf dengan cara yang formal.

Ryeowook yang melihat tingkah tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan kembali membereskan perlengkapan.

Lama tidak ada yang bersuara. Peralatan yang ia pakai lebih banyak untuk 'merias' jasad seorang wanita yang memiliki banyak luka dibandingkan dengan jasad-jasad biasanya. Untuk itu ia butuh waktu lebih lama membereskannya. Cukup lama kesunyian merambah keduanya hingga suara Kyuhyun memecah kebisuan tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ah.." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin sekali bertanya pada nona ini tentang sesuatu."

Ryeowook menoleh dan mengerutkan kening bingung. Ia masih melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memalingkan tatapannya sedikitpun dari tubuh kaku di dalam peti. Begitu serius hingga bisa dikatakan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan hanya sedang 'menatap', tapi pria itu tengah 'mengamati'.

"Saat peti ini ditutup…" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bersuara. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

oOo

"Kami akan mengangkat bagian ini. Jika tidak kelainan yang muncul, dalam waktu satu minggu obat yang diberikan akan membuat sel ini sedikit membeku dan tidak menyebar. Proses pengangkatan pun tidak akan terlalu sulit seperti yang pernah dilakukan pada operasi sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Apa kau masih merasakan sakit setiap habis buang air besar?" Ryeowook berusaha mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu kan jika kau berbohong tentang rasa sakit itu akan membahayakanmu di meja operasi? karena semua dokter akan menyimpulkan metode pembedahan yang salah."

"London. Sepertinya ini cocok denganmu."

"Huh?" Ryeowook bingung ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyahut dengan sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti. "Apa katamu tadi?

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan tatapannya pada layar ponsel dan menoleh ke arah Ryeowook. "Apa menurutmu kita bisa mendapatkan tiket murah pada akhir bulan? Awal Maret akan menjadi musim bepergian yang padat. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko berebut kamar hotel."

Dokter muda itu hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Jadi selama setengah jam ia bicara soal operasi kedua yang akan Kyuhyun hadapi, pria itu justru sibuk mencari tempat berlibur.

Sebelumnya Ryeowook memang berjanji jika operasi kedua berjalan lancar, ia akan memenuhi keinginan Kyuhyun. Dan pria itu menginginkan sebuah liburan. Hanya berdua.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun seperti tidak menanggapi wajah kelu yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook padanya. "Apa aku harus pesan tiket dan hotel dari sekarang? Hm… sepertinya begitu. Ryeowook-ah, kau ingin menginap dimana? Ah, mungkin hotel sederhana di sekitar _London Eye._ Malam hari kita bisa menikmati pemandangannya yang menakjubkan tanpa harus berjalan jauh."

"Kyuhyun…"

"Haruskah kita menyewa mobil juga di sana?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Bentakan itu akhirnya menghentikan Kyuhyun dari racauannya tentang liburan. Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Ryeowook yang memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Operasi ini sangat penting. Kesalahan kecil saja akan membuat dampak buruk yang sangat besar bagi kesehatanmu. Kenapa kau tidak bisa serius sedikit?" dokter muda itu terlihat kesal karena selama beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun seperti tidak mempedulikan apa yang akan orang-orang rumah sakit lakukan terhadapnya. Ia tidur saat jam makan, menghilang ketika harus diberi obat, berbincang sambil tertawa keras dengan pasien lain, dan masih banyak lagi.

Ryeowook pernah mengadukan perilaku itu semua pada Heechul. Namun seniornya hanya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun ada dalam tahap psikologis dimana dirinya tengah menutupi kegelisahan. Dia juga sudah mengingatkan Ryeowook bahwa semakin dekat dengan jadwal pembedahan, hal-hal berlebihan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun akan semakin intens. Itu wajar bagi setiap pasien.

Namun tetap saja hal ini sangat mengganggunya. Ryeowook sangat khawatir jika ada prosedur yang Kyuhyun lewatkan, semua tahapan pengobatan ini akan sia-sia. Dan hal terburuk yang tidak pernah diinginkan oleh siapapun mungkin akan terjadi.

"Aku tahu kalian akan melakukan yang terbaik. Dokter Heechul sudah menjelaskan begitu banyak sebelum aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Tentang bagaimana semua pengobatanku akan dimulai, prosesnya, sampai pada kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, Ryeowook."

Ryeowook menggenggam pulpennya terlalu keras hingga telapak tangannya terasa sakit. Tidak ada yang tidak merasa cemas untuk hal ini. Begitu pula dengan Ryeowook. Sebagai dokter, memang tidak seharusnya ia menunjukkan kekhawatiran kepada pasiennya. Namun pemuda itu juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa hubungannya kini dengan Kyuhyun bukan hanya sebatas hubungan dokter dengan pasiennya.

Sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya. Profesionalitas sudah mulai bercampur dengan perasaan pribadi.

Hal itulah yang menjadi pangkal kecemasan Ryeowook sampai saat ini.

Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal lagi.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan mati."

"Aku bahkan berjanji akan menunggumu di altar."

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Ryeowook. Bibir mereka bertaut dengan penuh keindahan. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan air mata yang mengalir perlahan dari kekasihnya itu.

Ryeowook merasakan seluruh ruangan berputar. Sesaat ia berpikir bahwa dirinya akan segera jatuh pingsan untuk yang pertama kalinya dalam hidup. Deru napas yang terdengar menggebu memenuhi ruang dengarnya, tubuhnya terasa berat dan ringan sekaligus, ia seperti tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada apapun. Ciuman Kyuhyun bagai sebuah obat bius yang tidak dapat ia ketahui jenisnya, dosisnya, bahkan prediksi untuk efek memabukannya. Ryeowook hanya ingin pria di dekatnya ini terus memeluknya seperti ini, seperti tidak ada yang harus mereka khawatirkan.

"Calon suami Nona Han juga menemuinya di altar." Ryeowook menyahut lirih.

"Aku hanya perlu memastikan bahwa aku menunggumu sambil berdiri di atas dua kaki ini." Kening mereka menyatu, seolah membagi beban yang terlalu besar dipikul oleh salah seorang menjadi sama rata. "Bukan terbaring di dalam peti mati."

oOo

Frustasi.

Tidak ada kata yang lebih baik dari itu untuk menggambarkan kondisi kejiwaan mereka saat ini. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook tak percaya bahwa mereka hanya berulang kali terbentur dalam tahapan yang sama. Berciuman, kemudian saling berbisik hal-hal gombal, lalu berciuman lagi. Dua-duanya sama-sama menahan diri akan sesuatu.

Pada awalnya Kyuhyun hanya merasa sangat bosan hingga memutuskan untuk mendatangi ruang kerja Ryeowook. Entah obrolan apa yang mendorong mereka pada satu upaya untuk menjadi lebih dekat. Sangat… sangat… dekat.

Ryeowook hampir kehabisan napas ketika mengimbangi permainan lidah Kyuhyun di dalam mulutnya. Benarkah semua ini sama-sama pengalaman pertama mereka? Mengapa rasanya terlalu intim? Memaksa agar keduanya berharap salah satu dari mereka segera melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan.

"Mungkin ini terlalu egois. Tapi aku begitu menginginkanmu." Kyuhyun berbisik begitu dekat dan membiarkan napas panasnya menggelitik telinga Ryeowook. Membuat pemuda itu mengeratkan cengkeraman pada bagian belakang lehernya.

"Apa benar-benar tidak bisa ditunda sampai operasimu selesai?" Ryeowook membalas lemah. Sejujurnya ia sudah benar-benar menyerah, dan pertanyaan tadi adalah sebaris kalimat penyiksaan lain yang langsung ia sesali.

"Aku ragu jika berada berjam-jam dengan isi perut terlihat dari luar masih akan membuat rasanya sama dengan jika kita melakukannya sekarang."

 _Pembicaraan kotor!_ Teriak keduanya dalam hati.

"Aku—aku tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi hal itu."

"Kalau begitu jangan." Kyuhyun tidak perlu mengkonfirmasi kenyataan bahwa ia sudah menggetarkan hati Ryeowook dan membuat pertahanan pemuda itu runtuh total. Rona merah dan desahan panas dari tubuh Ryeowook sudah mengatakan semuanya. "Hanya memberi dan menerima." Ujarnya telak.

Satu per satu mereka melepas kain penutuh tubuh masing-masing. Hanya sampai ketika keduanya sudah tanpa busana, serta tidak ada apapun yang menghalangi pandangan mereka, Kyuhyun menggiring tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu menuju sofa yang hangat. Pupilnya melebar ketika mengamati Ryeowook dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mneyangka jika tubuh seorang pria bisa terlihat seindah itu di matanya.

Ryeowook sudah terlihat melebihi fantasi birahinya selama ini.

Kyuhyun memerangkap tubuh Ryeowook di antara lututnya dan mengulurkan tangan. Jari-jarinya meraih celana dalam dan perlahan melepasnya, menyingkap surga di antara kedua kakinya.

"Indah…" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Te-terima kasih." Wajah Ryeowook benar-benar memerah sempurna sekarang. Ia sudah sepenuhnya pasrah.

"Haruskah kita lanjutkan?"

Ryeowook menatap ke dalam permata hitam Kyuhyun. Ia menemukan sebuah jaminan akan kepercayaan yang sudah ia berikan. Tidak ada lagi keraguan. Tubuh ini milik Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Pria itu bisa melakukan apa saja padanya sekarang.

"Ya…. kumohon…"

oOo

Ryeowook terbangun dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang masih terpisah. Jiwanya seolah belum benar-benar menyatu seiring dengan nyeri di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia hampir tidak bisa berpikir dan terus saja berusaha mengenali sekitar sesaat setelah kedua matanya berhasil terbuka. Ruangan masih terasa gelap walaupun sinar matahari yang terhalang tirai sudah mencoba masuk. Sampai ia mendengar napas berat dan batuk kecil dari arah toilet.

Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana. Memeluknya seperti beberapa jam lalu setelah pergumulan gila yang mereka lakukan. Kenyataan tersebut akhirnya membuat Ryeowook beranjak dari sofa dan memungut semua pakaian untuk langsung ia kenakan lagi. Tidak ada milik Kyuhyun di lantai, menunjukkan bahwa pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu bangun dan berpakaian.

"Kyuhyun?" panggilnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi. Ia bisa mendengar batuk seseorang yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lalu begitu sadar sepenuhnya bahwa yang ada di dalam adalah Kyuhyun ia berlari dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Dan di sanalah Kyuhyun…

Tergeletak di bibir closet dengan wajah pucat dan lengan kiri memeluk perutnya sendiri.

…

"Tekanan darahnya terus turun." Seorang perawat berkata dan membuat dua orang dokter di sana semakin memutar otak.

Heechul terus memerintahkan Ryeowook agar membuat Kyuhyun tetap sadar. Selang-selang ventilator dan infus mulai terpasang di tubuhnya membuat ruangan seketika berubah menjadi mengerikan untuk Kyuhyun. Semuanya bahkan terlihat berlarian ketika dokter senior tersebut sudah memerintahkan untuk segera menyiapkan ruang operasi saat itu juga.

Namun sebelum ruangan berganti menjadi serba hijau, Ryeowook sempat menatap Heechul untuk sebuah penjelasan final.

 _Apakah Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja?_

Dan dunia seakan runtuh ketika Heechul menggeleng padanya.

oOo

 _Apa kau sedang mencemooh karena orientasi seksualku?_

 _Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?_

 _Kau terlihat normal._

 _Aku memang normal._

 _Kau bilang, kau jatuh cinta padaku. Apa itu normal?_

 _Aku bilang, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bagian mana yang terlihat tidak normal?_

 _Aku laki-laki. Kau juga laki-laki._

 _Aku manusia. Kau juga manusia._

 _Berhenti menggodaku, Cho Kyuhyun!_

 _Jadi katakan saja bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, Kim Ryeowook!_

 _Sepertinya kita benar-benar sudah gila._

oOo

 **Ryeowook**

Musim dingin tahun terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya, sedangkan bulan Maret akan segera berakhir. Aku menggantung sebuah mantel hitam dengan kerah tinggi di dalam lemari pakaianku. Mantel itu miliki Kyuhyun. Karena ia pernah mengatakan tidak suka dengan warnanya. _Wajahku akan terlihat sangat pucat._ Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk menyimpannya saja.

Saat ini aku menatap cermin dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan balutan pakaian hitam di dalamnya. Hari-hari sebelumnya terasa begitu panjang untuk menyiapkan banyak persembahan. Mengingat banyak kerabat yang akan datang, aku dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk mengadakan upacara peringatan di tempat yang lebih besar. Hyungsik juga sudah menelepon tadi dan mengatakan kami semua sudah bisa berangkat. Dia yang mencarikan kami tempat untuk mengadakan acara peringatan tersebut.

"Kau sudah siap?" ayahku berseru dari luar. Dia juga sengaja menjemputku dari apartemen, yang sebetulnya hanya memastikan aku tidak kabur.

"Sebentar ayah, aku harus mengurus bunga-bunga ini dulu. Lima menit saja."

Setelah tidak ada protes dari ayah, aku melanjutkan mematut diri dan menyelesaikan ikatan dasi. Sebuket bunga putih sudah siap di atas meja, dan ketika meraih bunga tersebut, wajah tersenyum itu lagi-lagi menatapku dari balik kaca figura di atas meja.

Di dalam bingkai foto itu, Kyuhyun terlihat tersenyum padaku sambil memeluk _aku_ yang memang berada di sampingnya saat foto tersebut diambil.

Kalian tahu? Kyuhyun memang menepati janjinya untuk menungguku di atas altar. Namun janjinya sedikit meleset karena ia tidak berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, melainkan duduk di atas kursi roda.

Keadaannya benar-benar memburuk setelah aku menemukannya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi setahun yang lalu. Heechul tidak bisa mengangkat sel kanker di tubuh Kyuhyun secara menyeluruh karena benda itu sudah lebih dulu berkembang. Walaupun operasi dinyatakan berhasil secara procedural, Kyuhyun tetap memiliki sel kanker yang masih hidup. Sampai akhirnya vonis pun dijatuhkan. Delapan bulan adalah waktu terlama yang benar-benar harus kami gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Kyuhyun menolak untuk dikurung di rumah sakit. Kami memutuskan untuk melakukan liburan sesuai rencana. Menginap di hotel daerah _Parliament Square_ —karena akhirnya aku lebih memilih melakukan malam romantis di dekat menara Jam _Big Ben_. Lalu tambahan rencana lain adalah…

Kami memutuskan untuk menikah di sana.

Ayahku hampir saja meledakkan rumah karena terkejut mendengar berita bahwa aku sudah menikah diam-diam dengan seorang pria. Butuh waktu satu minggu untuk menjelaskan semua dan membuatnya mengerti.

Ya. apapun yang terjadi dia tetap ayahku. Dia tidak pernah membenciku meski aku sudah melakukan hal yang sangat gila.

…

Hyungsik melambai padaku untuk memberi tanda dimana kami harus duduk. Upacara peringatan sudah selesai dan waktunya untuk memberi makan kepada pelayat yang hadir. Dan saat kami mencapai meja yang ditunjukkan tadi, seseorang menatapku dan tersenyum.

Aku segera menghampirinya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Belum. Aku harus menunggumu tentu saja."

Aku tidak lagi kabur di hari peringatan kematian ibuku. Karena sekarang, wanita itu mungkin akan merengek pada Tuhan di alam sana untuk bisa terus bertemu dengan menantunya.

Jadi di sinilah Cho Kyuhyun.

Saat mengira waktu delapan bulan yang divoniskan oleh para dokter adalah limit dari sebuah kebersamaan kami, aku sama sekali tidak menyadari jika 'waktu' itu tidak diucapkan oleh Tuhan, melainkan hanya dari mulut manusia.

Kyuhyun menepati janjinya padaku untuk tidak merubah sebuah pernikahan menjadi acara pemakaman. Ia melewati limit waktu yang diberikan dan tetap di sini bersamaku. Bahkan melaluinya dengan begitu berarti setiap harinya, benar-benar seolah dia tidak akan menemui hari esok.

Begitu pula aku yang selalu berpikir, hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bersamanya.

Namun tekad itu akan tetap ada, dimana Kyuhyun akan bersamaku menghadapi delapan bulan berikutnya… dan berikutnya… dan berikutnya…

"Rencana delapan bulan _kedua_ akan dimulai hari ini kan? Jam berapa kau membuat janji dengan kepala yayasan panti asuhan itu?" Kyuhyun menatapku seolah tidak ada orang lain yang terlihat di depan matanya.

Saat itu adalah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ketika tengah menjadi relawan di sebuah panti asuhan, di sana kami melihat bayi laki-laki menangis sangat keras saat berada di dalam gendongan seorang pengasuh. Namun sebuah keajaiban terjadi ketika Kyuhyun mengambil bayi tersebut dan mendekapnya. Malaikat kecil tersebut langsung berhenti menangis.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah tercipta, seolah bayi itu begitu cocok berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja saat aku bergabung dengannya dan melihat kedua berlian hitam yang mungil menatap kami sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun seolah tidak ada yang lebih berharga selain merasakan kulitnya menyentuh kulitku. "Jam enam sore. Kau tahu? Aku tidak sabar untuk membawa pulang Kyuhyun _kecil_ ke rumah kita. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau memberinya nama 'Kyuhyun'?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku menyukai nama itu. Lagipula hal itu akan memudahkanku untuk menepati janji yang pernah kuucapkan.

"Janji apa?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Kemudian aku hanya tersenyum.

 _Kau mungkin tidak mengenaliku lebih baik dari ayahku, namun kau masih tetap mencintaiku. Kau mungkin bukanlah cinta pertamaku, namun kau adalah orang pertama yang mencintaiku. Aku begitu beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu walau selalu dalam suasana yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi aku berjanji, akan terus menggenggam tanganmu dan tidak akan pernah membiarkan kita kehilangan 'percikan' kebahagian yang terjadi seperti pada saat malam pertama kita. Aku hanya akan mencintai Kyuhyun seorang. Dan untuk yang terakhir, jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengucapkan kalimat 'sampai maut memisahkan'._

 _(Wedding vow—Ryeowook to Kyuhyun)_

 **END**


End file.
